


Moments Like These

by FreyaLionheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaLionheart/pseuds/FreyaLionheart
Summary: Beaches, swimsuits and the Moonfire Faire. He doesn't like her outfit...but really he does.
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 39





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, they just need to bang and cuddle. That's what this is.

The sway of her hips was the most tantalizing he had ever seen and he had to refrain from taking her in front of the crowd she danced for. Many recognized the Warrior of Light and soon she had been talked into dancing with the other women. Her smile sent butterflies through his stomach and he watched her movements. The way she danced seemed to speak to the crowd, but it spoke to him in other ways. He couldn’t help but think about the way her hips undulated while she rode him or how he gripped them while taking her from behind. 

The Moonfire Faire was filled with excitement and the atmosphere was one that brought joy. Finally having returned from the First, the Scions were begged to rest by Tataru and the small Lalafell recommended the faire. Her recommendation turned out to be pretty interesting. Even Y’Shtola was having a nice time sipping tea with Urianger.

His eyes were latched to her as she sauntered around dancing with men, women and children alike. While the kids weren’t an issue for him, his eyes narrowed at the men and women holding her a little too close for his liking. He wasn’t normally so possessive, but this outfit of hers was just too much. 

“If you grind your teeth any harder, they’ll break,” Alisaile commented.

Thancred cleared his throat and leaned back while folding his arms. Everyone had taken to wearing beachwear except for him. He just couldn’t seem to relax and let his guard down. He had done it before and it put her in danger. He just couldn’t do that again.

“Thancred, would you please get rid of those hot clothes and change into something cooler? I’m sweating just looking at you!”

Alisaile’s voice made him huff inwardly and it was true. He was absolutely scorching in his full Gunbreaker attire, but he was too nervous to let it go. A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his daze and he looked up to find Urianger glancing down at him.

“Thou hast done enough, my friend. Prithee take thy rest.”

Thancred sighed at the stares and held his hands up in defeat. He knew when he was outnumbered and the last thing he wanted was for her to come over and pout at him. He was incredibly weak to that pout.

“Fine.” He gave in. “Fine, I will change. Keep an eye on that one, will you?” He asked, tilting his chin towards the dancing Miqo’te.

“Thou hath mine word.”

Before Thancred could walk away, Tataru waddled towards him and held out a small bag. Her smile was bright and she waited for him to reach down to take it from her.

“I know you don’t have anything to change into, so I tailored this for you! I’m quite positive it will fit, but please let me know if it doesn’t! There’s a changing area over by the north side of the beach!”

Thancred groaned inwardly at the excited Lalafell and she waved him off with an eager smile. He turned and walked in the direction she mentioned to get changed. Of course he knew that rest was needed. He just couldn’t bring himself to let his guard down. The entire scenario felt too good to be true.

Sure, they saved the First, but things were still rocky here. The Empire could attack at any moment and there were still no leads regarding Black Rose. They had been informed that Estinien and an unlikely helper had been investigating. It still did him little good for he was loath to be content sitting and doing nothing.

Closing the small door behind him, Thancred reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of swimming shorts. Tataru still knew him well. The plain black shorts hit his knees and were quite comfortable. Definitely more comfortable than his battle attire. 

He stretched with the weight of his clothes gone and folded them before putting them into the bag. His gunblade lay on the small seat in the changing area and he grabbed its handle, preparing to leave. Before he opened the door, he gave himself one look in the mirror and noted his exhausted appearance. Perhaps they were right after all.

Thancred finally emerged from the small room and made his way back towards the others. Before he could approach them, a flash of red entered his peripheral. Weapon in hand, he nearly swung and the surprised squeal stopped him.

“I didn't mean to sneak up on you," she said nervously. "I um...I got you a drink.”

He turned and saw Reika smile at him as she held out a bottle of water. Her features were soft and caring, but there was something else that only he would see. Her adoration. Her smile was bright and warm. It was warmer than the sun and it made him flustered. Smiling back, he reached for the bottle and nodded.

“Ah, thank you. I guess I was a little hot.”

Reika scoffed and covered her mouth before her laughter vibrated through her. Through her tears, she could see him raising an eyebrow at her and wiped her eyes.

“Of course you’re hot,” she rasped. “You were in full armor! Your body has to adjust now. It’s why I got you the water. I’m sure you weren’t hydrating. You were too busy scowling.”

He sputtered and looked away from her in slight embarrassment. She always knew how to fluster him without even trying. He watched her tail flick behind her and knew that she thought this was funny.

“Hm, you were watching me.” A statement, not a question. Of course she was watching.

“Thancred, I am almost always watching. Except when I’m focused on other things…”

Her voice trailed off in a low whisper as she looked down, but he caught her meaning when he watched her tail twitch eagerly. He huffed a laugh at her words and clenched his hands. He knew exactly what she meant and he was quite thankful for the bag blocking his lower half. Groaning inwardly, he tilted his head back and tried to regulate his breathing.

_She was definitely trying to kill him._

As she turned to walk away, Thancred placed his hand against the rock by her head and stared down at her smaller frame. That outfit of hers had his mind racing all day and he was going to do something about it. He couldn’t think straight with the amount of leg shown and all he wanted was to have those legs wrapped around him while he bottomed out inside her. He wanted to hear her scream as he rode the spot that made her shatter and damned if he wouldn’t. He knew she knew. He knew when she looked up at him with that devilish smile of hers.

A minx.

Running his fingers along her jaw and tilting her chin up, Thancred narrowed his hazel eyes at her and inhaled her scent. She smelled of jasmine and her sun kissed skin made his nostrils flare. Gods, he wanted her. He wanted her taking him at every angle he could think of. He wanted her to absolutely shatter around him in ecstasy. He needed it. He needed her in ways he never thought he would need anyone. Playing with the skin at the waistband of her pareo, he hummed quietly and watched her ears twitch. 

“This little outfit of yours certainly attracted attention today,” he mused, watching her cheeks flush. “It’s quite.. _tantalizing._ ”

Reika’s face reddened and she cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment. She thought it was cute. She had dyed it a pretty lilac color to match her gunblade and she loved it. His facial expression told her that he did as well, but there was something else hidden under it.

“The whole time you danced, all I could think about was you.” He admitted, “To bury my head under this little pareo of yours and make you sing. I thought about your legs wrapped around me as you flushed from being filled and stretched. All because of this little thing you’re wearing.”

Sliding his hand under her pareo, he chuckled at her gasp and slid his fingers over her clothed center and pressed against her clit. Her mouth fell open and she tilted her head back, gripping his shoulder as he rubbed her gently. She could feel the heat in her belly and her tail thrashed behind her as his hand cupped her breast and thumbed the sensitive tip. He chuckled at her and rested his forehead against hers before kissing her lips.

“Wet and wanting already, are you? I see that you had an ulterior motive wearing this…”

“T-That’s not true,” she breathed out, groaning as her hips betrayed her and ground against his fingers. “Everyone else is wearing it.”

Thancred hummed quietly as his fingers pressed and rubbed. He cupped her sex gently before sliding his fingers beneath her bikini bottom and traced her lips with his index finger, watching her squirm. The smirk on his face grew and he slid his finger inside her, watching her mouth fall open. A rough moan escaped her lips and he curled his finger before leaning up to her ear.

“You have to quiet down,” he whispered. “I’ll have to stop and believe me... _I do not want to._ ”

His fingers pressed against the spongy part of her inner wall and she bowed forward with her head against his shoulder. Her thighs shook and she bit down on her fist to keep quiet. She felt the tears in her eyes from the need and the heat pooled in her stomach as her hips desperately moved against him. He inserted another finger and gently curled them into a come hither motion and she arched against him. Her toes curled and her chest heaved with her breathing. Opening her mouth, she gasped and whined his name while gripping his shoulders as he sank to his knees. Gods, she was so close. Just a little—

“Rei~kaaaaaaaa!”

Her eyes went wide at the shrill sounding voice and she tried to pry Thancred’s hand away from her, but he glanced up at her and put a finger to his lips. Adding a third finger, he watched her mouth hang open as her head tilted back and his free hand gripped her thigh. His eyes were glued to her mouth as he stretched and prepped her to take him. The full body blush she wore made him swallow thickly and her eyes were lidded with her need.

To anyone else, she was simply leaning against a boulder on Bloodshore and gazing out at the sea. Anyone that rounded that boulder would see him on his knees between her thighs. She opted to NOT have the latter happen.

“Rei~kaaaaaa where are you?”

“Answer her.” He whispered roughly, “but do be sure to keep your voice calm, dear. I would hate to leave you unsatisfied when we've come so very far.”

Before she could protest, he removed his fingers from her and clenched around the emptiness with a soft whine. He patted her thigh in a soothing motion and hushed her. His hazel colored eyes were nothing short of mischievous as he thumbed her panties down her legs and mused to himself at the thin trail of slick from her. Before she could swat him away, he pressed his lips to her and her knees buckled. Her hands went to his hair and she threaded her fingers through the silver strands as his tongue licked stripes along her labia.

“Ah! There you are!!”

Reika could feel him smiling against her and pinched his hand in annoyance. Before she could answer, he had wrapped his lips around her clit and flicked his tongue out in retaliation. Gods, her knees buckled and she almost collapsed. The flush coloring her cheeks seemed to grow hotter as he lifted her leg and placed it over his bare shoulder for better access to her.

“A~ah! Tataru, what are you doing here?”

The Lalafell waddled closer and her face widened in worry at Reika’s flushed features. Before she could approach further, Reika thrust her hand to the side to try and ward her off.

“Have you seen Thancred?” Her eyes widened at Reika’s face and she frowned. “Reika! You’re incredibly flushed. Is the heat causing an issue for you? Let me see if you have a fever.”

“T-Tataru,” she stammered, losing all hope for her calm facade. “Everything is fine, I promise! I- _oh!_ ” A hard curve of his finger had her squeezing her eyes shut. “I just needed to step away for a bit to clear my- _ah_ head.”

“Are you sure, Reika? You look like you’re having a hard time breathing. Do you need me to get Y’Shtola?”

“ _Oh Gods_ , no! No, it’s fine!”

Her voice rose in pitch as her eyes rolled back at the feeling of a second finger and she clutched his shoulder, digging her claws into the meat of his flesh. Thancred’s fingers rubbed circles against her spot and she coughed to cover her moan. He was chuckling quietly against her slick skin as she clenched around his probing fingers.

“I’ll be fine, Tataru, really,” she gasped out. “Please, I just need to be alone for a little. P-please.”

“Come to us if you need anything, Reika.”

With that, Tataru turned and waddled away from the scene and Reika glared down at the silver-haired man. Her eyes flashed and she ground her hips against his mouth and hands, eagerly seeking the release that continued to elude her. She growled lowly as her body tensed and released rhythmically around his thrusting fingers. Her tail curled around his wrist and she shuddered in his hold. The stars burst behind her eyes and she pulled his face closer as he cleaned her slick.

“Good girl,” he groaned, pulling his fingers from her. “Very good.”

He hummed against her inner thighs before trailing his kisses upward and against her lips. She shivered and groaned at her taste as she wrapped her leg around his waist. Grinding her hips against him, she tilted her head back and gripped his shoulders. She needed more.

“Please.”

Holding her close, he briefly fumbled at the ties of his shorts before pulling himself free and groaning at the cool air. The head of his cock was flushed with the slit leaking from teasing her. She glanced down at him and reached her hand to take him into her palm before licking her lips. Gentle strokes of her hand nearly brought him to his knees and his shallow breaths warmed her already hot skin. He braced his hand against the rock holding her up and swatted her hand away to line himself up at her entrance.

“Don’t tease,” she hissed. “Just fuck—“

His lips pressed against hers as he sheathed himself inside with a single thrust before she could finish. Swallowing her cry, he held her hips and felt her wrap her legs around him. She was right. There was no more time for teasing. His pace was brutal and quick, shoving her against the jagged points of the rock. He felt her shake against him, but he couldn’t stop. She was warm and tight, eagerly taking him to the base and he nearly threw his head back.

Tearing her mouth away, she groaned loudly and he didn’t even bother trying to keep her quiet. His hands gripped her bottom and tilted her so he could thrust deeper. He watched her eyes widen before they rolled back and her mouth fell open. His name left her mouth in gasps and she clenched around him with a groan. 

“Not yet,” he gritted. “Not yet.”

He pulled away from her and she whined in protest, trying to impale herself onto him. A chuckle left him as he pulled her to the ground and onto his lap. Before he could position himself, she held onto his shoulders with one hand and used her other to hold him in place as she sank down with a hiss.

Rolling her hips, she bit down on her lip and he held her. Her body burned and her mouth latched onto the sigil on the side of his neck. She chuckled against his skin at his groan and he responded with a hard thrust up into her. Her lips trailed their way to his ear and she held the lobe between her teeth before whispering.

“Mine.”

She felt him shiver against her as he met her downward strokes and she gasped in his ear. Her body trembled and she quickened her pace. As much as she wanted to cling to this feeling, they had to be quick. She would hate to be interrupted this time and she was unsure of how kind she would be at the intruder. Her hands gripped his shoulders to stabilize herself and groaned his name.

“Gods, Thancred. Please.”

He chuckled against her skin at the hitch in her breathing and moved his hand down to rub at her pearl. She buried her face into his neck and bit down to keep herself quiet as she bounced in his lap with sloppy movements. The heat radiated through her at the feel of his fingers against her and she growled against his skin. Digging her claws into his shoulders, she tilted her head back and panted his name. Her tail flicked behind her and her ears twitched as her dragon’s soul surfaced. Her green eyes bore flickers of red as she climbed to her peak.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised, rubbing her with quick strokes.

Her voice cracked and she shivered as his hands slowly pulled away from her to steady itself on her hip. She whined and he chuckled at her before dropping his head to her neck.

“B-behind,” she rasped. “I need…”

Lifting her from his lap, Thancred smiled at the changes in her voice. Before he could open his mouth to speak, she had already gotten to her hands and knees. The shake of her hips made him narrow his eyes and he spread her wide, snapping his hips forward. Her cry echoed into the air and neither of them cared anymore. They need this. They needed each other.

Reika shoved her hips back to meet him and her head fell forward at the angle. He always stretched her and filled her entirely. She chanted his name each time he bottomed out in her and his hand gently stroked her tail. Squeezing her eyes shut, her breathing accelerated and she felt the tightness in her belly. The sounds he made pushed her closer and she felt him rub against that one spot. Her thighs trembled with the added pressure to her tail and she whined desperately.

Their sounds filled the clearing and by that point, it was no secret as to what was happening. If anyone were curious, they hadn’t made themselves known to the pair. Not that they would dare risk interrupting. Reika couldn’t keep quiet and he refused to let go of her to cover her mouth. His hips slammed into her and before she could say anything, her body tensed and she tried to stifle a roar, but it spilled from her throat. Every cell in her body felt alive and she felt the waves crashing into her as her thighs trembled in pending release. She barely registered his movement as her arms shook with the struggle to keep her upright.

“Mine,” he whispered, rubbing every inch of skin he could reach.

Reika bit her lip before she cried out his name in her release. Her walls spasmed around his length and he groaned at the tighter squeeze. She felt his movement stagger and turn sloppy as he lost his rhythm to chase his own release. His body tensed and he grunted bring her before pulling her flush to him one last time. His length throbbed eagerly inside her as the warmth filled her. She shivered and pressed her backside against him and he rubbed soothing circles along her back. Her ears twitched at his breathing and she turned her head.

Thancred opened his eyes and gave her a smug grin before pulling himself away to bring her into his arms. His breathing had steadied and he kissed her flushed forehead. The two lay in each other’s embrace as they came down together. In the silence, Reika’s mind blanked for a moment and she felt the dragon calm itself. There was another feeling she couldn’t describe; a warm and tingling sensation, but she just attributed it to satisfying the beast.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” He asked after a long silence. 

She felt him chuckle softly as his hands wrapped around her and pulled her closer. His hands rubbed along her back and she sighed contentedly at his actions. The care he provided after just melted her heart. It never changed. He always held her and asked her if she needed anything. He kept her close and soothed her as they came down together.

“I’m more than okay,” she whispered. “I’m with you…”

Reika purred and tucked her head under his chin. Her hands traced circles on his chest and she nodded against him. Her tail curled and rested against his thigh as she listened to his heartbeat. She could feel her body relaxing and taking comfort in her love’s embrace. Her eyes closed as she rested against him, just thinking of everything that led to this moment.

That led to him loving her. To her loving him.

To them having moments like these to express that love.

**Author's Note:**

> [They](https://discord.gg/KUhRWHw) keep enabling me. It's great. I cry about it a lot.


End file.
